familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Godfried van Leuven-Gaasbeek (1209-1254)
|ifmarried=g2=true }} Birth Godfried was born in the year 1209 and was the first lord of Gaasbeek (the castle he built), Herstal and Baucignies. Godfried was a son of Duke Henry I of Brabant and Mathilde van Boulogne. The duke of Brabant created the land of Gaasbeek to defend the duchy against the county of Hainaut. As lord van Gaasbeek he was succeeded by his son Hendrik. Lordship of Gaasbeek The Lordship of Gaasbeek arose out of the concern of the dukes of Brabant to create a domain on the west side of their duchy that was able to absorb possible attacks from the neighboring counties of Flanders and Hainaut. This happened in the first half of the 13th century and came down to the merging of a number of parishes that were formerly under the chapter of Nivelles and a number of villages where the duke of Brabant had lent the higher jurisdiction to the lord of Gaasbeek. The land of Gaasbeek was in 1236 assigned to Godfried van Leuven, son of Duke Henry I of Brabant. Godfried van Leuven-Gaesbeeck was the patron of the castle of Gaasbeek (about 1240). The Gaasbeek Castle is an medieval water castle. Godfrey of Leuven commissioned a castle here around 1240 to defend the Duchy of Brabant against the county of Hainaut. During the Ancien Régime this was the center of the Land van Gaasbeek. For more information see page Lordship of Gaasbeek. Married He married before 7 August 1243 to his second wife Maria van Oudenaerde, Lady of Pamele, widow of Johan van Rethel and daughter of Arnoud IV lord of Oudenaerde and Pamele and his wife Alix de Rosoy. Death Godfried passed away January 22, 1254 (according to another source, January 21, 1253) and was buried in Affligem (west of Brussels). His wife Maria died later, probably after 1293. Five children are known, Hendrik, Arnaud, Gerard (uncertain), Godfried (uncertain) and Johanna. Timeline * 1209 born * 1243 married second wife Maria * 1254 son Hendrik born * 1554 passed away Releationship with Charlemagne * Godfried van Leuven * Hendrik I van Brabant * Godfried III van Brabant * Godfried II van Leuven * Godfried I van Leuven (met de baard) * Hendrik II van Leuven * Lambert II van Leuven (Balderik) * Gerberga van Neder-Lotharingen * Karel van West-Francië * Lodewijk IV (van Overzee) * Karel III van West-Francië (de Eenvoudige) * Lodewijk II van West-Francië (de Stamelaar) * Karel II (de Kale) * Lodewijk I (de Vrome) * Karel de Grote Research Notes * Richard Goossens (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Inserted chapter Relationship with Charlemagne * Richard Goossens (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Inserted chapter Relese Notes * Richard Goossens (talk) 13:31, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Inserted chapter about Lord of Gaasbeek * Richard Goossens (talk) 13:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Inserted Timeline * Richard Goossens (talk) 13:54, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Introduced chapters * Richard Goossens (talk) 14:06, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Inserted Coat of Arms Category:Lords of Geasbeek Category:Lords of Herstal Category:Lords of Baucignies